


Desire

by JensenAckles13



Series: Of Wolves and Boys [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Songfic, Stiles rambles, Tags May Change, Tags Probably Will Change, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: Wherein Derek finally finds his reason to stay. Song: Desire by Years & Years; Cover by Alice Wolf





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JigFDCd8b9k (song starts at 0:15) 
> 
> Listen as you read! These fics were written to be the same length as the song and though some read faster or slower than others, they should be roughly the same length. The songs are intended to be listened to as you are reading, as I wrote these fics based on the song and said song is what I imagine playing in the background during these fics. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_ “Some of us are human!”  _

Derek forgot, sometimes. 

Stiles always seemed like so much more, more than human, more than wolf, just...more. And the worst part was, it was  _ easy _ to forget. 

Stiles had a loud mouth, hands that flailed, he tripped over air and lacked any coordination whatsoever; he was emotive, and couldn’t lie worth a damn so made up for it with over-complicated words that were impossible to follow, and he was so fucking fragile. 

But he was stubbornly loyal and when he set his heart on you, you’d never get rid of him. He wielded his bat like it was an extension of his arm, and he threw himself head first into danger as long as it meant he got you out alright. He lit up like the fucking sun if you indulged his ramblings, and if you were lucky enough to become his, he’d do everything in his power to make you happy. 

He was the boy who ran with wolves, who fought with them, who breathed with them, who loved them. 

So yeah, it was easy to forget, sometimes, that he wasn’t one of them. 

That he was...human. 

Derek focused back on the conversation, listening as Stiles begged for a way to fix this, for forgiveness.

For a moment, Derek felt a hot flash of anger- Scott was being the unreasonable one; Scott was the one who wouldn’t believe his best friend,  _ Scott  _ was the one who should have been begging for forgiveness, not Stiles-

-but it faded just as quickly as it had come. 

The rain was heavy, now, and Derek watched as Scott left his friend standing there alone, lost and confused and completely, utterly helpless. 

Derek decided he was done feeling like that. 

He strode forward, eyes focused solely on the defeated slump of Stiles’ shoulders, the bowed head and trembling hands, grabbing those chilled fingers in his own and spinning the boy to face him. 

Stiles face was a mask of surprise, and then confusion. 

“I thought you left,” he said, voice quiet, cracked, vulnerable. 

“I came back,” Derek supplied, eyes searching Stiles’ until he found it- the love, the hurt, the hope, the fear; it’d been there before Derek left, and had disappeared sometime when he’d been away. It was back now. 

“Why?” 

“I found something worth staying for.” 

The kiss was far from perfect; Stiles was only seventeen, he didn’t have the coordination needed and Derek was long out of practice, hadn’t kissed anyone like this in a long time; their lips were dry, their skin was too wet to get a proper grip on, and Derek could taste the salt of Stiles’ tears on his tongue. 

But it didn’t need to be perfect, it just needed to be done, and now that it had been, Derek couldn’t figure out why he hadn’t acted sooner, couldn’t remember why he left when everything he’d ever wanted was standing in his arms with tears on his cheeks and his heart on his sleeve, and he resolved never to leave again. 

This was his after all, this boy who ran with wolves. 


End file.
